


denied

by lellium



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lellium/pseuds/lellium
Summary: Gwyn finds a card in her coat before her Valentine's Day date. Her reaction is likely not what Adam was hoping for.A response to the Patreon Valentine's Day scenario for 2021, "Not the one they want..."
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	denied

Her heels clicked over the wood flooring of the Warehouse corridors, sharp and demanding attention. A warning. The march took her unerringly to the doors of the training room as her coat flapped over her arm, not even bothering to leave it in her room.

She didn't plan on staying, and she only had one task before she left.

Gwyn slapped open the door, barely breaking her stride as the lean muscles in her arms provided the force, fueled by the quiet anger that had simmered all night.

His punches and kicks aimed at the practice dummies didn't falter at the intrusion, and a swell of prickling sourness rose in her throat. She knew he'd heard her all the way through the house.

"What exactly was your goal, Adam?"

One final punch, aimed just so to halt before actually hitting the dummy, and he paused, rolling his shoulders but not looking back. "You'll have to be more specific, Detective."

A sharp breath drawn in between red-stained lips, and she felt the anger in her boil over. "Your _fucking_ card." She threw the words down like a challenge, her rare use of profanity clearly enunciated, crisp and searing.

She could see his fingers curl into even tighter fists, the muscles under his customary grey t-shirt bunching as his shoulders raised a little higher.

But he stayed silent.

"You clearly planted the card so I would see it before my date and ruin my evening." She shifted on her heels, unconsciously taking up a more powerful stance in confrontation.

No reaction came from the man at the center of her storm of anger. His silence rebuffed her, words washing over him like they were nothing, his calm implacable. He wouldn't even _look_ at her.

"You can't expect me to wait for you forever to get over whatever it is that's holding you back." Her own hands gripped her coat, grounding herself with the fabric digging into the meat of her palms. Distantly, she was proud of herself for keeping her voice even. "I'm not yours to keep on a shelf away from everyone."

In his stillness, Adam was carved from fine marble, in the paleness of his skin and the sculpted perfection in every line, and every bit as cold and untouchable.

"I won't be strung along like this."

The only sound in the training room was the soft slap of heavy paper hitting the floor as she tossed his card onto the polished wood. A second later, she was pushing back out the doors of the training room and gone in a rush of faint perfume.

She recognized Nate's lanky silhouette even through the blur of tears as she stormed back to the lobby, inelegantly shoving her arms into her coat as she went.

"Gwyn—"

"I can't, Nate." She wouldn't break down here, she had to get _home._

His long legs easily kept pace with her, just managing to hold open a door before she burst through it. "Will you be okay to get home?"

"I have to, I can't—" her breath hitched and shuddered, and Nate's fingers tentatively curled around her upper arm, drawing her to a stop before she could exit beyond the facade.

With the slowing of her momentum came the crumbling of the last of her anger, and with dull dismay she felt tears overflow as he gathered her into a gentle hug. Carefully, he stroked the artful coil of her hair as she let out months of frustration and a night of churning emotions.

When she quieted he patted her upper back. "Would you mind if Morgan took you home and kept watch?"

She hesitated, then nodded, giving a watery laugh as Nate fumbled with his phone to call Morgan.

* * *

Nate's lips thinned as he aimed for the training room, smudges of Gwyn's drying tears and mascara stark against the front of his shirt.

It was time to talk to make Adam confront the consequences of his actions once and for all. 

**Author's Note:**

> A's behavior in the Valentine's Day scenario is frankly emotionally abusive and out of character for them. Please don't let anyone treat you like that in real life.


End file.
